Discusión:Ignimon/Archivo 4
Respuesta No se por que me molesto en contestarte tal vez por que estoy de buenas, pero bueno primero no se de que plantilla me hablas la que hice para los Digimon se hizo ese día y no tenia fallos, que la wiki tuviera como 3 plantillas para digimons no es mi problema, ya dije que se van cambiando poco a poco por que si simplemente queréis que se adapte a todas, ya dijera en su momento que hay que ordenar muchas cosas aquí pero como parece que eso no era lo que queríais lo deje, por que dices que si quisiera ayudar ayudaría y lo intente pero vosotros no estabais dispuestos a ayudar principalmente no podía ordenar las plantillas cuando estaban protegidas, en general no podía hacer nada y ademas veo que aun no tenéis lo de la alianza mi segundo que esta dirigiendo Fairy Tail Wiki en mi ausencia os da varios días si no sera anulada.--'DragonSaku15' 22:24 15 feb 2013 (UTC) pd:recuerda que ya no entro en esta wiki ya que me cuesta buscar info aparte ya me mire todas las series hace un mes por lo que ya no lo necesito. ---- Oye.. Estoy creando una página sobre Digimon Hunt y estoy poniendo practicantes, Tagiru.., pero no me deja añadir imágenes. Eric Kazer (discusión) 21:42 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Oye... El usuario Mi Abuela Adela se ha metido conmigo en el foro de las votaciones de este año, por favor, bloqueenlo. Eric Kazer (discusión) 00:59 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Categoria Campeon Ignimon hola, te dejo este mensaje para avisarte que la categoría Digimon Campeón ya no tiene archivos por si quieres eliminarla, ya que me imagino que eso solo pueden hacerlo los administradores.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 01:19 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Disculpa, ¿por qué eliminas mis ediciones? Creo que es una buena curiosidad lo de ambos Beelzebumons, respecto a Megidramon y Maju Lilithmon, los eliminaste segundos después de que los edite. Mi pregunta ¿a que viene eso? ¿esta mal? Mitsuoxx (discusión) 02:58 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Ohhhhh aya, entonces disculpa por eso, normalmente entraba para editar las curiosidades, no volverá a pasar. Saludos! Mitsuoxx (discusión) 03:07 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Niveles Xros Wars Ignimon un gran favor, mira es que de Digimon Xros Wars no se mucho y tengo una gran duda, los Digimon de Xros Wars no tienen nivel según lo que leí en un Blog, pero cuales son, solo los compañeros o todos los que solo han salido en Digimon Xros Wars, y también las DigiXros, podrías explicarme eso para evitar poner mal las categorías y evitar que me bloqueen.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 03:11 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias ya esta Corregida la pagina DinoRexmon, Me apoyare en la pagina que me diste para los Digimon de Xros Wars.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 04:02 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Ignimon, solo queria avisarte que el usuario Marimed16 esta agregando la categoria Compañero en las paginas de Digimon, no se si puedas hablar tu con el por que ami no me hace caso, si checas su Discucion le he dajado muchos avisos pero sigue agragando esa categoria. Sokyroscuro (discusión) 20:35 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:Guerreros de... Pues desde luego sería lo suyo. Yo a ver si a partir de este lunes me centro algo más en la wiki, porque ando haciendo varias cosas y apenas puedo pasar tiempo por aquí, salvo para mirar por encima si hay algún vándalo o no.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 23:06 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Categorias Dragón Ignomon he visto que para los Digimon Dragón hay dos catagorias ""Digimon Dragón"" y ""Tipo Dramon"", las dos están bien o cual se eliminara?, y si los dos estan bien como saber cual va en cada pagina. Tambien he notado que del Cuadro Digimon en la vista de codigo se estan eliminando las lineas Evolutivas quieres que comienze a eliminarlas, por que en los códigos solo cambio el Nivel.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 23:51 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Ok, entendido sobre las apariencias ya lo sabia también estoy quitando esas categorías por ejemplo luego son Cyrbor con forma de Reptil hay unos que no son Bestias pero como tienen Forma de Bestia tienen esas categorías yo les dejo la categoría que les corresponde guiándome con los datos que hay en las Tablas Digimon de las paginas ya que hay dice su Familia, Atributo y otras, quito las que no aparecen dejando solo las que pusieron en las Tablas, solo no he quitado unas en las que no estoy seguro, como Digimon con Forma Humanoide, Digimon Volador, Digimon resultantre de una Fucion y las de sus apariciones (Digimon adventure, Fontier, Xros Wars, Savers, etc) y otras, esas son la unicas que no quito ya que no se si esten bien o mal.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 00:54 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Doble nivel Ignimon hola una pregunta, me he estado guiando en la pagina de Wikimon, como me dijiste pero ahorita me paso algo, SaberLeomon me aparece con nivel Supremo y Perfecto a la vez tiene unas referencias, cuando sea eso que hago, agrego los dos o como (Si es agregar los dos como agrego la referencia), gracias.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 03:19 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Categoría Híper Campeón Te aviso que la categoría Híper campeón ya no tienen archivos, por si quieres eliminarla.--Sokyroscuro (discusión) 04:39 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Hi ¿Es necesario poner el link cada vez que nombras un personaje en un articulo? En lo personal, yo lo encuentro innecesario, pero si es una regla de la wiki... Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 02:13 18 feb 2013 (UTC) *Ahh, es que hay un usuario que siempre hace cada que edito un artículo... así que creí que era una regla. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 02:24 18 feb 2013 (UTC) D:? Si al nivel Kyūkyokutai le dicen Supremo, ¿como changos se le dice al Chō Kyūkyokutai? ¿Súper Supremo? Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 18:54 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Xros Heart Si me permites, cambiaré el nombre de Corazón Cruzado a Xros Heart. No sabemos que nombre tendrá en el doblaje, y hasta entonces debemos hacer uso de la regla ortográfica que dice que los nombres propios jamas se traducen. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 02:48 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Te aclaro una cosa: No vuelvas nunca más a bloquearme porque edito mál los archivos. No inventó absolutamente nada; solamente corrijo los errores de ortografía y escribó la información que falta en dicho archivo, basándome en lo que lea en la versión en ingles de Digimon Wiki. ¿Esta claro? Marimed16 (discusión) 17:42 20 feb 2013 (UTC)Marimed16Marimed16 (discusión) 17:42 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Ola Ola ignimon, veo que ahora ya no llamaran nivel supremo si no era por definitivo bueno a mi parecer es algo muy relevante por que solo habran muchas ediciones totalmente innesesarias, bueno a mi parecer lo digo bueno es mi parecer eso, chau y suerte...XxBrayanxX (discusión) 17:55 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Alphamon Hola Ignimon, la pagina Alphamon parece precentar un error, aparece un cuadro rojo en la parte de abajo, te aviso por que no puedo revisarlo yo, es que se me hace tarde para la escuela, y de lo que te comente ayer del color del nombre solo es para Administradores.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 18:01 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Ignimon subi 2 imagenes Gif, para mi pagina de usuario, pero me marcaba que ya habian sido borradas antes, espero no causar problema.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 03:48 21 feb 2013 (UTC) Beelzemon X Ignimon subí esta imagen Beelzebumonx.jpg ya existía una idéntica pero se veía borrosa, así que subí esta nueva para que se viera mejor la imagen, trata de subirlo como nueva versión de la original pero no pude, te aviso para que si quieres borres la imagen anterior que se veía borrosa.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 03:39 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:Tab Digimon Sí, en miscelánea.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 15:15 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Accidentalmente hice esta categoría de forma distraida. ¿puedes borrarla? http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:S%C3%BAper_Definitivo --Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 04:58 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Preguntas sobre la DIGIWIKI Hola Ignimon, tengo 3 preguntas que hacerte, La 1ª, ¿Porque en el articulo de Beowolfmon has quitado la parte donde yo puse que en el ataque cazador helado, Beowolfmon lanza un espiritu de lobo contra su enemigo?, La 2ª, ¿Porque en los articulos de los 10 guerreros lengendarios has quitado la parte donde dice el creo los espiritus de por ejemplo, AncientGreymon, creo a Agunimon y a Burningreymon?, Y 3ª, Hablando de los 10 guerreros como has quitado en las imagenes de los digiespirit de los 10 guerreros legendarios de sus respectivas paginas, en esta pagina me he dado cuenta de que no hay ninguna imagen de los digiespirit de Lowemon y Kaiserleomon, Por cierto, si para ti Duskmon y Velgemon, no son los espiritus de la oscuridad corrompidos, ¿En que se diferencian de Lowemony Kaiserleomon?, Saludos,,,, Segunda Opinión Se que la versión original tiene un nombre así como Etemon Powered o Etemon Power-up, pero no se merece un articulo para él solo. Bien podrías fusionarlo con el articulo de Etemon (Adventure). Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 23:29 23 feb 2013 (UTC) *Etemon Chaos (エテモンカオス). Ese es su nombre original. Aparece en un artbook. sin embargo, como es solo una evo exclusiva del Etemon de Adventure, sugiero fusionarlo con el tema de ese personaje. No merece tema propio, pues no todos los Etemon pueden evolucionar a eso. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 23:38 23 feb 2013 (UTC) *Fusionarle con el tema de Sakuyamon. ya que no es un Digimon aparte, ni un cambio de modo, sino un cambio de ropa, no merece articulo aparte. Igual con Holy Angemon. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 23:40 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Cartas Ignimon, hola una pregunta se están retirando las cartas con borde Azul?, es que he estado añadiendo imágenes de cartas, pero hace taro Morxito editola pagina Gallantmon X y en su Resumen de edición puso Retirando todas las cartas con Borde Azul.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 03:02 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Pero bueno Ignimon, ¿Si tu me has dicho que pusiera lo de los guerreros legendarios ahora porque me lo quitas? ¿Porque me has borrado la información que puse de los 10 antiguos guerreros y los espiritus digitales que crearon?, Saludos,,,, Hola, me gustaria decirte que estan borrando constante mente la edición que hago de LordKnightmon, le pongo los ataques que en el anime dice o hace sin nombre y me los borran como mascarada espiral, miedo plateado o una defensa que usa girando sobre si mismo. Espero que me puedas ayudar a solucionarlo. Un saludo (Kou 00:55 26 feb 2013 (UTC)) Sugerencia Crees que a las plantillas de digimons tambien se les podrá agregar el grupo al que pertenecen, por ejemplo Apollomon al grupo de los doce del olimpo, saludos.Burstdramon (discusión) 05:17 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Categorías a Eliminar Hola Ignimon, quería preguntarte acerca de estas categorías, Digimon Volador, Digimon Gigante, Semihumanoide, con forma humanoide, resultante de una fusión, entre otras esas tambien se eliminan o las dejo en las paginas, y una duda mas a los Digimon Marioneta les corresponde la categoría Digimon Titere.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 03:05 27 feb 2013 (UTC) Perdona por molestarte de nuevo, pero esto no tenia pensado preguntártelo antes, solo te lo pregunto por un error de Marimed16, los Digimon de mar o que parecen amimales del mar, no necesariamente requieren de estas categorías o si?, Digimon Acuatico, Digimon Tipo Agua, Tipo AcuáticoSokyroscuro (discusión) 03:10 27 feb 2013 (UTC) Hi Gracias. Haré lo mejor que pueda con mi poco tiempo. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 05:05 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Problemas de edición Hola Ignimon, te aviso que me esta ocurriendo un problema con la computadora, por lo cual al editar TyrantKabuterimon borre por accidente todas sus categorías ya que no me aparecía que hiciera nada al intentar editar sus categorías (solo podía editar en modo fuente y eso algunas cosas) y el grabar la pagina me di cuenta que se habían borrado, este problema ya me había pasado antes pero solo tenia que volver a cargar la pagina y con eso bastaba pero ahora cargue la pagina muchas veces y no se soluciono,ya corregí la pagina TyrantKabuterimon y le añadí todas las categorías que tenia, te aviso para evitar que me puedas bloquear, disculpa mi error, hoy seguiré editando pero si este problema en mi maquina continua no editare hasta poder solucionarlo, para evitar errores como el de TyrantKabuterimon.Sokyroscuro (discusión) 03:29 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Fin del Mundo El episodio en español de España dice Id al fin del mundo aunque no sé si se refería al nombre del ataque,dicho ataque existe,y algún nombre deberá de tener no?AF ESTRELLA 18:14 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Duplicado de Archivo Ignimon hola, por erro subí un archivo que ya existía es una carta de UlforceVeedramon Future Mode es la ultima imagen que subí, no se pudieras eliminarla. Otra cosa he notado que estas creando las paginas galería (Donde mueves las imágenes y cartas) y apariciones en las paginas de Digimon, se hará eso con todos?, para empezar a crear unas y hay publicar las imágenes que suba y queden ya en su lugar correcto.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 23:09 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Nivel Supremo Categoría nivel Supremo sin archivos, por si quieres eliminarloSokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 01:50 4 mar 2013 (UTC). Nivel Supremo Categoría nivel Supremo sin archivos, por si quieres eliminarloSokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 01:49 4 mar 2013 (UTC). D: Lo de Lucemon, eso más pareció como si les mandara un rayo o algo así. Listalo como una habilidad especial (tipo la Ulforce). Respecto a lo del RookChessmon blanco, me parece bien. Digo, no existe más info.Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 12:57 4 mar 2013 (UTC) Mermaimon Ignimon al editar Mermaimon encontré en la sección de curiosidades algo que no se si este bien, dice que Mermaimon es la Fusión de los dos Digispitir del agua, Ranamon y Calmaramon, no lo elimine por que no estoy seguro si esta mal, por eso te pregunto antes de eliminar esa parte.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 02:38 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Perfil Oficial Estoy agregando los perfiles por mejorar la información de la Wiki, pero corrijo unas cosas, solo que hay otras que no entiendo bien y son las que dejo sin corregir, quiero ayudar en eso también para que se tenga buena información, no se si sepas un lugar donde pueda guiarme para mejorar mis traducciones en el perfil oficial y también e visto paginas donde el perfil oficial ya esta como en CaptainHookmon, solo que no aparece como sección especifica es en esos casos donde los separo y creo la sección de perfil oficial.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:22 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Referencias Hola Ignimon, un pregunta se están quitando las referencias de las paginas?, es que hoy Marimed16 edito una pagina que yo edite antes (MarineDevimon) en la cual agregue referencias pero Marimed16 las elimino, te pregunto para dejar de añadirlas.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:24 6 mar 2013 (UTC) :D Fan info. Puedes deshacerte de eso: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Yogunimon Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 21:59 6 mar 2013 (UTC) Curiosidades VictoryGreymon Ignimon, te escribo para preguntarte si puedo borrar algunas de las curiosidades de victorygreymon por que casi todas son de "victorygreymon es mas fuerte que los royal knight e yggdrasil" o "es tan fuerte como para derrotar a NEO" y como los poderes de los digimon van variando segun la serie en la que aparesen, encuentro que es como irrelevante tener esa informacion, ademas pregunto si no la quieren sacar por algun motivo en especial atte Lekismon22 (discusión) 18:23 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Perfil Oficial Hola Ignimon, para que los Digimon entren en la categoría Perfil Oficial de donde debe salir el perfil, de Digimon References Book y de donde mas?, es que en la pagina que me pasaste encontré un perfil de Ebidramon pero es este Perfil de Ebidramon (Pendulum Digimon), no del references book por eso no se si entra como perfil oficial. Una cosa mas, no se si aya problemas en que haga una sola edición al día, es que luego ando apurado con la escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo para editar demasiado.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:52 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Nueva Categoria Iginimon cree la categoría Tipo Mamífero Acuático espero que no haya algún problema, ya que por ahora solo contiene a Gizamon pero la cree porque cheque en la pagina en ingles y hay otros Digimon con ese tipo. A y una cosa mas Subi una Imagen de Hookmon ya que la que teni estaba borroza, la intente subir como nueva version de la existente pero no pude (me paso lo mismo que con Beezemon X) no si si quieras eliminar la anterior.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 05:14 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Re:Bot para categorías Me avisaron de que ya estuviste por la central para pedirlo, por eso no respondí. Adelante con ello. Y para herramientas importantes, si ves que no respondo, hazlo directamente, no creo que sea algo que haya que consultar.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 14:16 8 mar 2013 (UTC) D: Hi Estuve buscando en la wikia en inglés, y la wikimon, y en efecto, salen esos dos tipos. Pero ambos tipos en japones son lo mismo. 氷雪型 (Hyōsetsu-gata). Traducelo como más gustes, pero ten en cuenta que "Nieve helada" suena redundante en español. Si aceptas mi sugerencia, tipo Nieve estaría bien. --Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 19:00 8 mar 2013 (UTC) D: Igni, SnowGoblimon no es del tipo Nieve -氷雪型 (Hyōsetsu-gata)-, sino del tipo Oni (Ogro) -鬼人型 (Onijingata)-. Te lod igo porque no sé si tengan una categoría para los Onis.--Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 21:32 8 mar 2013 (UTC) *Incluso en la versión gringa, está categorizado como Maligno (Evil). --Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 21:33 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Muy bien. Hablaré con Oliver, que nos lo pongan, y que me diga bien como se hace (como le tengo en Skype, no dependo de que entre a Wikia para que me responda).--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 21:52 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola ignimon, podrías conectarte al chat un momento,quiero habar contigo de unas propuestas para la wiki.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 04:26 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Ola: Ola Ignimon bueno te escribo para preguntarte algo, por que me an quitado el puesto de reversor? quien lo a decidido o tu lo as hecho no entiendo el por que de eso? podrias explicarmelo..........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 19:49 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Galeria de Cartas Hola Ignimon, ya hice lo de las cartas Jintrix, en este archivo Otamamon/Galería, lamentablemente no pude ponerlo con el cuadrito de los personajes de Adventure, pero se me pensé en algo tu me has dicho que Felikis sabe de códigos y cosas así, que te parece si le pido que el cree la plantilla con un código para que queden en ese formato.Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 02:25 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Bueno solo preguntaba el cargo no es algo de interes ni creo que me haga mas que nadie pero bueno creo que antes de hacer eso hubiera sido bueno preguntar antes por que no estaba en tanta continuidad como antes pero bueno pasaron eso por alto pero normal si eso creyeron lo mejor esta bien aunque tambien hubieran pensando algo mas ya que hay otro reversor que no esta activo y bueno no es que ahora ya no edito mucho y no ayudo en la wiki y solo me dedico ver que digimon es mas fuerte si no entro tan seguido es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo por mis entrenamientos y ademas que no tengo computadora en casa ya que me robaron y entro a cabinas pero bueno dentro poco lo tendre para volver a estar conectado como antes y ayudar en mas en la wiki bueno chau y suerte........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 22:41 10 mar 2013 (UTC)